Don't Cry
by bubblegumm
Summary: Hermione and Draco were caught up in a wizard's duel when suddenly, a shelf of timeturners crash on them. Flying back into the 1600s, they discover things they never knew about their families, and a relationship blossoms... [STORY DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! (: This is a silly little fic about Hermione and Draco, and I basically got the idea from Ann Turnbull's book, entitled "No Shame, No Fear". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, really, and the plot... Well it's not really mine.**

-----

Hermione's POV

That stupid slytherin! Honestly, that ferret is such a jerk, getting me involved in a wizard's duel just because I called him ferret boy. Maybe someday he'll understand how I feel about being called a Mudblood.

It's not as though I mind dueling with Malfoy. I mean, I know spells which I'm sure he doesn't even know...

"Granger," a drawling voice interrupted my thoughts. Great, that jerk was here, waiting for me in the Room of Requirements.

"What do you want?" I snapped back, trying to sound as mad as possible, but it wasn't easy _because he was so gorgeous... _gosh, what did I just say? I mean, because he was smirking in such an infuriating manner.

"Well, I certainly don't want to be stuck in a room with a Mudblood for too long, it's going to harm me. So let's get this duel over and done with."

I really wanted to retort back, but thought better of it. I bowed, and so did he. The duel started almost a split second later.

"_Stupefy!" _He roared. I ducked in time.

"_Ambledonnia," _I yelled back. The spell hit him straight in the stomach and he crashed into a shelf of golden hourglasses... Oh, no! Those were timeturners!

I rushed over and attempted pulling Malfoy away from the collapsing shelf but when I reached there, it was too late. The shelf fell on top the both of us and broke into a thousand pieces.

"Great," I muttered, as Malfoy put up a hand to silence me.

"Look at them," he hissed, pointing at something.

I glanced over at where he was looking at, and noticed that the timeturners were merging together into a large golden circle. It was so enticing. Malfoy and I looked at each other and quickly came to an agreement. I took in a deep breath, and stepped into the circle.

My world was spinning before I shut my eyes. Suddenly, I found myself wearing clothes which were definitely not school robes. My prefect badge was gone, too. Where on earth was I?

-----

"Hermione, darling, get all the dirty linen out and pile it together in a basket, it's washing day today!" a voice called out.

"Yes mother!" I heard myself responding. Wait a second... why did I address that voice as Mother? Where was I anyway?

As I thought a little girl tugged my skirt. I picked her up and laughed. "Debby! I'm a little busy now... run along and play with Isaac okay?"

The names seemed familiar, yet strange... who were they anyway? Everything seemed to come to me naturally... Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly took the linen basket and ran to the hall, where the large tub of water was.

"The wizards – purebloods – they are coming!" Isaac yelled, at the top of his voice. "They have a cart with them! What shall we do?"

Debby ran to me with her finger in the mouth. I knew that she was frightened and so was I. But I still had to comfort her, she was my little sister. "They wouldn't hurt you, little chicken."

"Nay, they wouldn't," my mother agreed.

At the same moment our neighbours, also muggles, were already crowding at our door. I felt annoyed, and ridiculed, as though I was an animal in the circus or something. Now I knew how they felt and made a mental note to never step into another circus when I went back. _That is, if I can even go back in the first place, I thought, gulping._

The purebloods entered my house, trampling on the grass as hard as possible. They deliberately stomped their feet outside the pig's pen as their leader (I presumed, since he had the grandest clothes of all) cleared his throat. "Margaret Granger!"

My mother stepped forth.

"Margaret Granger," the man repeated. "Your husband, William Granger has been convicted for non-payment of his taxes to the pureblood society..."

The man droned on about taking away one-tenth of our total income and clicked his fingers. The ten-odd figures behind him started to march into the hall, spilling water from our huge tub everywhere. Their male presence began to fill the house as they took our bed, our cow and my father's heirloom.

Usually my mother would have kept quiet, but as she watched my father's heirloom being dragged out, she yelled and begged the leader, "No, please, no! We have our free wills; we do not need to hero-worship you! Please do not take that away you-"

"That's enough, you filthy muggle," the man spat. He reminded me uncannily of Malfoy senior. "Get your disgusting hands off me!"

My mother was left sobbing on her knees in the destroyed hall. After a while, when the crowds had dispersed, my mother sobered up a little and told us to go back to our rooms. "I'll clean up the mess," she said. We obediently retreated.

That night, I went to bed hoping that it was all just a bad dream... I'll awake in Hogwarts, forgetting to go to the duel.

-----

**Author's Note: Do review! I retyped this so that people would actually read it... haha. Thanks! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! (: This is a silly little fic about Hermione and Draco, and I basically got the idea from Ann Turnbull's book, entitled "No Shame, No Fear". **

**I see that I need to clear up some random facts. Well okay, in those times muggles and wizards lived together, but there was this really clear line between the both. The muggles had to pay one tenth of their income to the "Pureblood Fund". Only in the 19th century did the minister push the wizards into a different world as things got really out of hand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, really, and the plot... Well it's not really mine.**

-----

Draco's POV

_Argh… where on earth am I?_

Sitting upright, I found myself in a wagon, with the sun glaring down at my face. My woolens wasn't torn, I'm fine… wait a second. Why am I wearing woolen clothes? What happened to my school uniform? And where is my wand?

"Young Lad, it's about time you awoke." A deep rumbling voice said. "Its noon and we'll be reaching Hemsbury in another hour. Are you excited about going back home?"

"I thank thee for being my tutor for the past three years. Today our journey will end. You will be sorely missed, my friend! Indeed, I miss my father." I felt like clamping my mouth. Who on earth was this guy and why did say thank you for tutoring me? Who was the supposedly father I missed? And why did I say thee? Isn't it supposed to be _you_?

The thoughts ran over my mind as we passed by fields of new green growth. I pinched myself really hard to make sure that I wasn't dreaming (I hoped that I wouldn't feel the pinch) until I felt pain. Trying to console yourself is no mean feat. Just keep saying that you pinched yourself while thinking that you were dreaming.

For no apparent reason, the horse suddenly jerked forward. It neighed loudly and tipped the wagon backwards. As I wasn't paying much attention _(trying to console myself too much, I guess)_, I fell out onto the road.

"Are you all right, Sir?" A familiar young woman's voice asked, anxiously.

-----

Hermione's POV

That morning, I awoke, still in the country clothes. Oh how fabulous. I guess I'm really not in Hogwarts. What on earth happened? Where was Draco Malfoy? Most importantly… where am I?

Lost in my own thoughts, I dressed absentmindedly, trying to attach my brooch in my hair and my hair stick onto my blouse. Finally, when Debbie awoke, I realised that I was not concentrating at all. I was only ready when Isaac poked his big fat head in, requesting me in the hall as the woman who was supposed to be my mother, apparently, was requesting my presence in there.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked, smoothing out the creases on my petticoats.

"Hermione," my mother said, sighing. "Thou's father is in jail. We have no income! Much as I feel that towns are full of unruliness, but we really need the money for ourselves. Will you mind?"

"Nay mother. It would be an honour." But inside me a voice was shrieking, _no! Not the town! People will despise me!_

My mother smiled. "I thank thee. We will be setting off later, after breakfast."

Later on that day, we began our walk. It was only Mother and I, as Debbie was too young and Isaac was left to take care of her. Walking along the lanes deep in mud, over stiles and ditches was not easy, but I kept thinking of Harry and Ron, whom I left behind in Hogwarts. How were they? Did they know that I was here? Would they hand in my homework for me? _(Even though I knew that this was not the appropriate time…)_

Suddenly, a wagon cut across our road. Attempting not to crash into me, the horse neighed loudly and jolted the wagon backwards. The next thing I knew, I was rushing to check if anyone fell off. Sure enough, there was young man on the ground.

"Are you all right, Sir?" I asked, anxiously. The blonde hair looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place my finger who.

"Granger, is that you?"

-----

**REPLIES:**

**Hippielover459: yay I updated (: thanks for reading!**

**Hermione Double: I hope the plot is interesting enough for you to read on!**

**harrypottermagic32: I hope my paragraph cleared up some things. (:**

**whitewolfangel: if you have any questions, you can email me (:**

**Melantao: thanks for the praises, Mel! I 3you(: **

**By the way, there's a marvelous story called "All about love and hate", by my friend theChosenMay. Do read it and comment! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello! (: This is a silly little fic about Hermione and Draco, and I basically got the idea from Ann Turnbull's book, entitled "No Shame, No Fear". **

**Uhm… I have people asking me loads of questions, so I kinda redid the second chapter. Do read it again to be clearer. Otherwise you can drop me an email. I apologize for the short chapter two, it did look rather long on MW -.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, really, and the plot... Well it's not really mine.**

-----

Hermione's POV

Of all ways to find Malfoy, I find him on the floor.

It was kinda embarrassing, trying to explain how he knew my name and all to my mother, who was rather suspicious of me.

"Hermione, do you know this boy?" she asked.

"Uhm no, Mother." I replied a little too quickly.

"Then why did he call thee Granger?" _Great... suspicious mothers are the worse things that can happen to anyone, in the past or present._ "Have thee been fraternizing with Purebloods?"

"Well… uhm…"

"Sorry Madame," Malfoy said quickly, evidently seeing that I was in a tight spot. "I think that thou art mistaken, we do not know each other."

I nodded fervently.

"All right," my mother said, sounding satisfied. "A pleasant lad, but he's not for thee, Hermione."

-----

Draco's POV

Granger definitely looks different when she dresses like this. I mean, last time all I saw was school robes which wrapped her as though she was Sherlock Holmes.

For the first time, I think I actually liked what I saw. I mean, Granger. Her face, rosy from the cold wind, was framed by a dark hood and a hat that covered her hair.

I glanced back. She's walking behind the wagon now. It amazed me how I never knew that she was rather tall, holding up the petticoats in a weird fashion. I knew where she was going. She was going to the same place as me! But she seemed to be taking a different route...

_Why on earth do I sound excited?_ I thought, in silence. _Because, you know that she's here and can help you figure out what's going on._

"Bloody Mudbloods!" my tutor said. I turned my face towards him and saw a spasm of contempt cross his face. "Breeding like maggots, they are."

I decided to keep quiet and listen. I guessed that in here, there was a very fine line between muggles and wizards. But I was still confused at one thing – where was my wand?

My tutor ranted on like nobody's business. He spoke of a curse which could kill of tens of people. The thought made me sick.

"Well," he said, concluding his long rhapsody at last. "Thou have reached. Take thou's wand and trunk."

_Well, at least I have one question answered…_

-----

Hermione's POV

Thank goodness I've found Malfoy!

I mean, I don't fancy him or anything. But at least I have found an acquaintance who can figure out what on earth went wrong. Crossing the field was torturous.

But according to Mother, we had to seek Father's consent first. That was the reason why I was holding up my petticoats – we were going to sneak some food in for Father.

After an hour or so, we finally reached the jailhouse. It looked very much like a ruin in the textbooks, but I couldn't place my finger on where. The images of Hogwarts flashed across my mind and my heart ached pretty badly, thinking of Harry and Ron.

As we drew close, I started to feel afraid. We crossed the yard and I noticed a whipping post and a stocks. I shuddered as I thought of how merciless people tortured people here. Quickening my pace, I caught up with my mother, who was speaking through a grille to a man, who let us in.

The stench of prison rose up.

It smelt of filth, decay, excrement and blood. But the worst was the smell of fear. It was terrifying and I almost fainted.

The jailer – A surely-faced fellow in a greasy coat squinted suspiciously at us, but he could not do anything to us. He led us down into the basement, passing by cells which had beds and chairs as the people inhibiting inside could afford to pay the jailer.

When we finally reached outside a cell labeled "Mudbloods", the jailer grinned evilly and shoved us in, before slamming the door. I dared not breathe, as the stench was overpowering. There were many prisoners, along with other visitors. There was an old lady weeping, and a woman with two screaming children and a wailing baby, who was cradled in one arm.

Among the noisy throng, I finally found someone whom I thought would be my father. Hurriedly my mother and I walked towards him and shoved the bread loaves into his hands, along with a new shirt. Nodding, he changed in the speed of light and gave us his clothes.

"I thank thee, daughter. And thee, wife." He said, solemnly.

"Oh William, they have taken thy loom and-"

"Indeed, I know. Richardson James told me. Don't' fret, Daisy. Short for Margaret"

"Oh William, I'm so sorry..."

I left the two to their private conversation and looked around the cell. It was evident that they all slept on the floor, except perhaps the ill or elderly, who lay on the straw bed. There was a tiny chamber pot at the far corner of the room.

I tore my eyes away from the sight and turned back to my father. It was time I told him of Mother's plans. He gave his blessing, saying that I was old enough to leave home. He added that there were other muggleborns and I did not have to worry.

I attempted a weak smile, and asked, "Father, how long will thee be kept here?"

But he didn't know. He was calm and accepting. Too calm, in fact, that it maddened me so. "The parliament is against us," he said, sighing. "It would not be known when I will be released."

It was time to go, after an hour as I had to seek a job. Waving slightly to my father, we kissed his palm and left quietly, trying to prevent the tears from spilling over.

-----

**REPLIES:**

**ThechosenMay: haha thank you lyn-ster!**

**SmithysTrivia: thanks for the praises, I love you(:**

**Hippielover459: I'm really glad that they found each other too(:**

**Whitewolfangel: I'm really sorry that my story sounds so unclear! But thanks to your questions I actually see things from your POV – I finally notice how unclear my story is.**

**Caligirl-HPLVR: thanks for the compliments(:**

**Melantao: Yeah, I know it's kinda short. But this one is longer (: hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, there's a marvelous story called "All about love and hate", authored by my friend theChosenMay. Do read it and comment! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, but I don't think I'll ever update this fic anymore):**

**See ya around, I'm going to embark on a new fic soon! YAY! Well. Hopefully soon, I still have six lit essays to write and 20 math sums and a geog cartoon and a retarded Chinese essay about random crap. AND I ALSO HAVE A SEWING PROJECT TO COMPLETE. --**

**Sigh. I'll get going. Bye and sorry for the disappointment. I'm willing to pass this story on to anyone, anyone who is willing to continue it.(:**

** 3 Bubblegumm**

**PS: I'm featured in thechosenMay's story – All About Love and Hate – read about me there!**


End file.
